


Lygerastia

by Miranthia



Series: PrÆy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Story - Freeform, PrÆy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.





	Lygerastia

"Why is it," she asked breathlessly, shuddering as the cool air in the dark room came into contact with her heated flesh, clothes thudding to the floor as another body settled comfortably on top o hers. "That every time we do this, the lights have to be off? Are you afraid to see me naked?"

Sybil snorted, stopping her roving hands as she looked at the woman beneath her. “Mara, seriously? You’re really asking me that?”

Mara arched slightly at the feel of soft hands outlining her ribcage, breath catching in her throat as lips stroked her collarbone. “I-it’s….I’m not complaining, but it’s like you’re afraid of something. And why do you always keep your shirt on?”

Sybil sighed and moved off of Mara slightly, her head resting in her hand as she gazed down at the woman, stroking the side of her face slightly. “It’s got nothing to do with you, alright? So put that out of your head.” She faltered, unease washing over her. A slight smile graced her lips as Mara rose a hand to push a stray strand of hair out of her face, her thumb stroking her cheek softly. “There….there are just certain things, about me, that I’m not ready to show you. Not just yet, alright? I’m not comf-“

Mara silenced her with a kiss, rolling them over deftly. She knew that she was referring to the scars all over her back; she had felt them through Sybil’s shirt once. It did not bother her one little bit that she was “marred” in any way, not at all. As far as Mara was concerned, Sybil was the most beautiful thing ever. But, she did not want to cause her discomfort or any shame at all.

"When you are ready, then." Mara said softly, kissing Sybil’s arched neck and pinning her arms above her head at the same time.

She would wait for as long as she needed to for this woman.


End file.
